digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon: Judgement Code
Digimon: Judgement Code is a cancelled fanon live-action film idea created by CAJH. It was intended to be the fourth film of the Legendary Tamers Saga as well as the ninth and final film of Digimon Cinematic Sagas. The film name was revealed announced on March 1, 2016 when it was cancelled along with its prequel Digimon: Evolution Beyond. But the planned plot points were released on March 14, 2016. Rest of its plot were planned to be adapted from real-life anime, like plot points from episodes 42 to 51 of Digimon Tamers. Also, some elements have been taken from Digimon Data Squad as well as the epilogue of Digimon Adventure 02. Planned plot points * The film takes place right after the end of the previous film. * With D-Reaper's voice remsebling that of Mei Yashida's, Tatsuya Munemori becomes determined to save her without the help of Harold Thompson and other adults. Andrew "Andy" Conteh and Vera Neidhardt follow him. * D-Reaper starts to create Agents of D-Reaper a.k.a. ADR's controlled by D-Reaper's very own artificial intelligence. ADR's are tasked to destroy humanity, but they can only move nearby the slimy substance D-Reaper appears as in every world. * Impmon secretly followed the Tamers into the real world and regrets his actions. He still has his ability to Digivolve into Beelzemon. * In the Digital World, D-Reaper takes over the place of Yggdrasil, the being who acts as the core of the Digital World and was originally a server used in Project: Digital Life by Robert Harmon. Yggdrasil's remaining essence, however, is saved by Mercurimon and Apollomon. * Thompson, Julius Conteh and Mindy Cornell have found the ruined body of Ark and they decide to repair it by using old notes of Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov. They also find data and hidden message left behind by Shatalov before his transcendence. * Tatsuya, Andy and Vera meet Patamon and Tailmon who take them to Edmund Harmon and Gia Avilés. Edmund and Gia are on a mission from the Digimon Sovereigns and the Olympos XII. Patamon and Tailmon release a powerful light from their bodies and it sends several lights around the planet. Three of these lights give Tatsuya, Andy and Vera an ability to Biomerge with their Partner Digimon into their Mega forms in the real world. Before leaving, Edmund and Gia also explain that every DigiDestined now has power to Digivolve their Partner Digimon into their Ultimate and Mega forms without Crests. * Beelzemon learns to change into his Blast Mode and joins the Tamers in the fight against D-Reaper. * In Finland, Riku Arhinmäki and Cyberdramon notice that D-Reaper is using Digi-Gates to appear in other parts of Earth as well. Helsinki, Stockholm, Berlin, London, Paris, Moscow, Cairo, Captown, Dubai, New Delhi, Beijing, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Melbourne, Sydney, Wellington, Rio de Janeiro, Los Angeles, Chicago, New York, Miami and Washington end up being invaded by D-Reaper. * Thompson learns to Biomerge with Kudamon into Sleipmon, a member of the Guardian Knights. * Riku and Cyberdramon learn to Biomerge into Justimon and travel into North America to assist other Tamers. * A group of software sepcialists led by Julius manage to transform Ark into Grani which was taken over by one of bodiless lifeforms of the Digital World to have a will to assist the Tamers on its own. Gallantmon's power transform Grani to work as its mount. * Meanwhile, Mei is still depressed about Wizarmon's death, but her D-Ark starts to function again and Calumon finds its way to her. Mei's depression is also caused by sad memories of her mother's death as well her arguments with her father. * By locating Calumon, the Tamers find out that D-Reaper's main body is currently in the Core Layer of the Digital World. * Through the message recorded in Grani, Julius develops Red Card and White Card, two weapons necessary to defeat D-Reaper. Tatsuya, Andy, Vera, Riku and Thompson use the Red Card to make their partners able to go inside D-Reaper's slime substance without being harmed. White Card contains Yggdrasil's remaining essence and is meant to be downloaded into D-Reaper's main body. * After the Tamers leave, every DigiDestined and former member of W.N.D.D. is informed about the mission, with a special fighters sent to assist the Tamers, later revealed to be Omegamon and Imperialdramon. * Mercurimon and Apollomon have already attacked D-Reaper's main body without much progress until the Tamer arrive to help them. * During the battle, Grani is severely damaged and Beelzemon is killed. Beelzemon allows himself to be reborn as another species Digimon, as a way to pay for killing Wizarmon. Grani's remaining data fuses with Gallantmon, giving him an ability to change into Crimson Mode. * Sakuyamon, Justimon, Sleipmon, Apollomon and Mercurimon destroy an exceptionally strong ADR, while Gallantmon, SaintGalgomon, Omegamon and Imperialdramon destroy most of D-Reaper's main body. * Calumon's telepathic voice persuades Mei to understand that despite her losses she still has a life to live on. Then, a holographic image of Wizarmon's spirit appears from Mei's D-Ark and temporarily receives a new body in form of Dynasmon, a Guardian Knight whose reincarnation Wizarmon is. * The algorithm of the White Card is downloaded into every Digimon who participated in the battle. Each of them touches the small humanoid creature that contains D-Reaper's artificial intelligence, making the creature D-Reaper's true main body. * The Tamers attempt to download the algorithm of the White Card itno D-Reaper. SaitnGalgomon is the only one who succeeds before he and the Partner Digimon are forced to De-Digivolve, except for Dynasmon, Omegamon, Imperiadramon, Mercurimon and Apollomon. Julius finds out Shatalov's notes were completely missing one important research: Biomerge Digivolution. Therefore the effects of the Red Cards didn't fully work on the Mega forms of the Tamers' Partner Digimon. * The five Mega Level Digimon continue downloading the algorithm of the White Card, but the download is still incomplete. Then, Tatsuya and Guilmon, manage to take the parts posessed by Vera, Riku and Thompson, download them into D-Reaper. D-Reaper is trying to slow down the download process, but it's too late. At the last moment, the download is complete and D-Reaper is shut down. * Yggdrasil takes over D-Reaper's body, repairs the original core of the Digital World and controls D-Reaper's essence to move into a space where humans easily delete all of its data. * Every information used to create D-Reaper over 20 years ago is erased and the United Nations sign a peace treaty with the Digimon. * Dynasmon is forced to transform into bodiless form again, but promises to always come for Mei when he is needed. * The Tamers resume to their studies, with Tatsuya resolved to join the future expedition into the Digital World to explore its missing secrets. * The epilogue takes place 20 years after D-Reaper's defeat. Tatsuya and Mei have a son who travels with Guilmon into the Digital World for the first time. Despite knowing that the Digital World will one day be threatened once again, the Digimon and humans are currently living in peace. Newspaper clips show the current fate of certain characters of the DigiDestined Saga: ** Troy Dawkins and Wei Xueqi had become politicians. ** Seamus Maitland had married Miyuki Koharuno, while Edmund Harmon had married Gia Avilés. ** Edmund became an author and used some of his money to fund Gia's attempts to build orphanages for children with their own Digimon. ** Kevin Harmon had won scientific prizes about his new discoveries and inventions. ** Jacob "Jake" Thacher had become one of the medical officers of the Data Squad, the federal department of the United Digital Activity Agency, the replacement of W.N.D.D. currently led by Andy Conteh. ** Daniel "Dan" Linwood had a become a successful businessman who also greatly supports the new Agency. ** The final news clip showed the wedding of Tatsuya and Mei themselves. Characters Tamers *Tatsuya Munemori, a 17 years old Japanese-born high school student. *Andrew "Andy" Conteh, a 18 years old African American high school student whose father was a student of Robert Harmon and Grigory Shatalov. *Vera Neidhardt, a 17 years high school student who was previously a cold and merciless fighter. *Mei Yashida, a 17 years old high school student who is Tatsuya's love interest. *Jason Storm, a 17 years old friend of Tatsuya. *Kyle Lambert, a 17 years old student and Jason's best friend. He is searching for a way to become his own Partner Digimon. *Susan Conteh, a 15 years old sister of Andy. *Harold "Harry" Thompson, a 52 years old man who was one of the leaders of the W.N.D.D. (Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined). He is an old friend of Julius Conteh, Grigory Shatalov and the Harmon family. *Riku Arhinmäki, a 20 years old experienced Tamer from Finland who was already on the Digital World when he met the Tamers of New York. Partner Digimon *Tatsuya's partner: [[Fan:Guilmon (DCS)|'Guilmon' → Growlmon → WarGrowlmon → Gallantmon]] *Andy's partner: [[Fan:Terriermon (DCS)|'Terriermon' → Galgomon → Rapidmon → SaintGalgomon]] *Vera's partner: [[Fan:Renamon (DCS)|'Renamon' → Kyubimon → Taomon → Sakuyamon]] *Mei's partner: [[Fan:Wizarmon (DCS)|'Wizarmon' → Dynasmon]] *Jason's partner: [[Fan:Hagurumon (DCS)|'Hagurumon' → Guardromon]] *Kyle's partner: Piccolomon *Susan's partner: [[Fan:Lopmon (DCS)|'Lopmon' → Andiramon]] *Thompson's partner: [[Fan:Kudamon (DCS)|'Kudamon' → Reppamon → Qilinmon → Sleipmon]] *Riku's partner: [[Fan:Cyberdramon (DCS)|Monodramon → Cyberdramon → Justimon]] Allies Families *Julius Conteh, 52 years old father of Andy and Susan who originates from Sierra Leone. *Mindy Cornell, a 28 years old niece of Harold Thompson who works for the W.N.D.D. *Kaito Munemori, Tatsuya's father. *Yukari Munemori, Tatsuya's mother. *May Conteh, mother of Andy and Susan. *Raymond Conteh, 23 years old brother of Andy and Susan. *Amanda Conteh, 21 yeard old sister of Andy and Susan. *Meredith Hale, Vera's mother. *Erica Hale, Vera's maternal grandmother. *Aritomo Yashida, Mei's father. *Mr. and Mrs. Storm, Jason's parents. Government *William Abberton, the President of the United States. Other humans *Edmund Harmon, a 20 years old son of Kevin Harmon and one of the original DigiDestined. *Gia Avilés, a 20 years old DigiDestined. She is also an adoptive sister of Troy Dawkins as well Edmunds girlfriend. Digimon *Calumon, a small Digimon with an ability to make others Digivolve. *Apollomon, a member of the Olympos XII that assists the Digimon Sovereigns in ruling of the Digital World. He initially tried to remain neutral, but interrupted the battle between the Tamers and Mercurimon when he realized the unfixable damage it had caused. *Mercurimon, another member of the Olympos XII who sent the Deva to reclaim Calumon. He originally had a deep hatred of humans until he realized that they share a common enemy. *Impmon/Beelzemon, formerly a prideful Digimon who disliked the Tamers, but now works with them. *Patamon, Edmund Harmon's Partner Digimon. *Tailmon, Gia Avilés' Partner Digimon. *Omegamon, one of the leaders of the Guardian Knights as well as the most powerful form of Agumon and Gabumon, the Partner Digimon of Troy Dawkins and Seamus Maitland. *Imperialdramon, one of the leaders of the Guardian Knights as well as the most powerful form of Veemon and Wormmon, the Partner Digimon of Daniel "Dan" Linwood and Wei Xueqi. Antagonists *D-Reaper, a multi-agent system developed by Shatalov to make sure that the Digimon would not attempt to turn against the humanity. The program, however, developed into a powerful artificial intelligence which believes that neither humans or the Digimon deserve to exist. Trivia *''Digimon: Judgement Code'' refers to D-Reaper and what it has potential to accomplish. The film was originally planned to the second part of the two-parted initially planned ending chapter of the Legendary Tamers Saga. The previously considered names of both parts were Digimon: King vs. Reaper and Digimon: Reaper Arises, with the former referring to both D-Reaper and Yggdrasil. *Omegamon and Imperialdramon were added to the plot in order to make every Partner Digimon known as a Guardian Knight member participate in the final battle in some level. Category:Fan fiction